happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Orchard Tortured
Orchard Tortured is a HTFF episode that introduces Applechip and Derek. Plot Cascade appears at an orchard and collects apples simply by using her magic to control the trees into handing her their fruit. Derek looks at this nearby as he holds a ladder that Applechip stands on. He gets distracted with some twigs on the ground and decides to pick them up. Applechip falls off the ladder and on top of Derek, lodging one of the twigs into his eye socket. Applechip struggles in vain to pull the twig out of Derek's socket, Derek feeling pain with every tug. Cascade comes to help; she performs a spell in hopes of making the twig disappear. However, the twig grows into a full-fledged tree and bears its own bunch of apples, one of which is Derek's eye. Derek loses his balance and his apples and eye are scattered on the ground. Applechip takes advantage of the situation by picking them up. Toothy, Timid and Souffle arrive at the orchard, the latter hoping to find the perfect apples to bake the perfect pie. Toothy and Timid simply play around with the apples in the grass. Timid picks up an apple with a worm hiding in it and tosses it to Toothy, who then takes a bite and unknowingly severs the worm in half. Meanwhile, Cascade finds Dolly unable to reach an apple high up on a branch. Cascade uses a spell to make her taller. Dolly's feet transform into roots and her arms into branches. She soon becomes a living tree; she is delighted at her towering height but then frowns at her limited mobility. Buzz happens upon her and begins sawing her in fear. As Souffle gathers apples, she finds the boys messing around and scolds them. Toothy gets an uneasy feeling in his belly and gags. Timid sees Cascade approaching and asks her to solve Toothy's problem. Thanks to her next spell, Toothy feels a bulge in his stomach before an oversized worm bursts out and bites a horrified Timid in half. Cascade tries to shrink the worm, but instead conducts a growth spell on an apple in Souffle's hand, crushing her. The worm claims the giant apple as its new home and chews a hole into it to crawl inside. Cascade finally manages to shrink the apple and the worm with it; she launches the apple far away in hopes that nobody else will eat it. Derek and Applechip are now back home, having baked a pie with the apples they collected. Derek, now wearing an eyepatch, slices a piece of the pie, finding his own eyeball in it. Applechip checks on the apple tree in her backyard, only to find it cut down by a ballistic Buzz, who leaps over the fence at the sight of her. Applechip wonders where to get another apple, when the one Cascade threw hits her on the head and she nods in approval of it. Deaths #Dolly is sawed in half. #Toothy dies when his stomach is burst open. #Timid is partially eaten. #Souffle is crushed. Trivia *This episode was originally a HTF Break called Apple of My Eye, but that title was taken. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 117 episodes Category:Debut Episodes